


Wrecked

by btsaesthetic



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Hisoka is late again, M/M, Mild Blood, Out of Character, Panties, Yikes, blowjob, not spell checked, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsaesthetic/pseuds/btsaesthetic
Summary: Hisoka wrecks Chrollo.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll just leave this here😇

The wet concrete mushed softly under the magician’s shoes. The rain had just started and small droplets fell silently, seeping into Hisoka’s clothes. 

He sighed upon the unwanted intrusion of wetness. People around him rushed to get under small canopies of small shops, but Hisoka, he was in no rush.  
The red-head strolled as if he had no place to be. The rain soaked his usual hair-do so it was now straight down, the tips dropping water onto his face, where the droplets fell lightly off his chin. 

His destination was a building a few blocks down where the thief called for him to meet at. The address sent to the magician was a motel, a raggedy one at that.  
Hisoka could see the neon sign illuminating only a few letters of its title. The motel itself seemed nearly vacant, as if no one had visited it in a decade.  
The magician stepped inside the shabby lobby. The manager of the front desk, an old man in what looked like his fifties, was asleep with a magazine rested atop his head.  
In the corner of the magicians eye, a creaky door opened in the hallway. A familiar pink-haired figure closed the old door and made her way down to where Hisoka was standing.

“You’re late.”

The girl said in a not-so-friendly tone. She looked him head to toe as the red-head dripped water onto the weathered wooden floor of the motel.

Hisoka smiled an unapologetic smile.

“Hello to you too, my dear Machi.”

The clown said as the girl brushed past him with no interest in his flattery.

“The boss has been waiting for you. The rest of the troupe left already.”

“Awww”  
The magician cooed, teasingly,

“Did you wait for me too, little Machi?”

The girl ignored him opening the door to the entrance of the motel, making her leave.

Hisoka chuckled at her usual behavior towards him and made his way down the hall to where the girl came from. 

The red-head stood at the door she exited from and knocked twice.

“Boss~”  
He sang out in a flirty tone.

A neutral, almost bored voice was heard whispering a quiet come in. Hisoka opened the already unlocked door, it creaking in old age as he did.

“You wanted to see me~?”

Hisoka said walking in to stand next to the bed that Chrollo was sitting on.

The raven-haired man was looking down at a book in his hands. Part of his face was lit by the light that sat on the table of the bedside. His open fur-trimmed jacket exposed his usually shirtless body. His chest was built and slim in all of the right places, Hisoka always thought.

Hisoka licked his lips and shivered.

He couldn’t tell if the room was just cold or if he was excited.

He was finally alone with Chrollo, the man he’d been waiting for a chance to kill (or do) for a while. He grew hard with the thought of being the one to squeeze the last breath out of the powerful thief. He wanted to see him covered in scarlet blood.

Hisoka almost let out a moan at his thoughts, but came back to reality when Chrollo closed his book.

The raven-haired man set his book on the bedside table. His dark, round eyes falling on Hisoka’s intense golden ones.

“I have called you here to discuss our raid on the auction with the rest of the troupe.”

Came the younger’s calm voice. He paused.

“But it seems we have already reached a consensus as you were absent. You are no longer needed.”

Chrollo stated before picking up his book and starting to read again.

Hisoka let out a dramatic gasp, falling onto the bed next to the smaller male.

“I am offended, Chrollo. Me?! No longer needed?!”  
Hisoka cried.

The raven-haired male sighed, closing his book once more, but keeping it in his hands. He looked up at the magician who was pulling a mischievous grin.

“I am quite stressed at the moment. You can be on your way now, Hisoka.”

He said, gesturing at the door.

Hisoka groaned at the way his name slipped from Chrollo’s tongue. His hard-on grew more in his pants. 

This, of course, didn’t go unnoticed to Chrollo. 

He had his eyes on the attractive, crafty male for a while now. He dreamt of being alone with the magician and even got off to him a few times.  
His hair was straight down, showing him a look he’s never seen on Hisoka. His usual white shirt and matching pants were soaked, showing taut muscles that stuck to the material. Chrollo decided he liked him like this.

“How rude,”  
Hisoka clicked his tongue in faux disapproval.  
“This is how you treat your guests who traveled so far to speak with you?”

“What would your mother say, Chrollo?”  
The magician said, dropping his voice and octave for good measure. The sound went straight to the thief’s cock, which started to strain on his boxers.  
The raven-haired male couldn’t tell what Hisoka’s goal was but he knew he was trying to seduce him. It was working.

Hisoka slipped his slender fingers into Chrollo’s inner thigh, squeezing slightly.

“What do you say we have a little fun? You know, to relieve you of your stress?”

Hisoka whispered seductively into Chrollo’s ear, licking softly at the shell.

A whimper slipped past his lips and he reddened. Internally slapping himself for showing a sign of vulnerability in front of the teasing man. 

Chrollo knew very well that Hisoka wanted to kill him. The murderous glare and aura he had on whenever he saw him fighting, his concentration on no one else in the troupe. Though most would be scared, the thief found himself excited at the fact.  
Chrollo also knew that Hisoka wanted to fuck him. The magician hinted at it on numerous occasions, all ending with a pink tint on Chrollo’s cheeks.

Hisoka chuckled at his shyness and grabbed the blushing man’s chin.

He roughly pressed his lips against Chrollo’s, starting to aggressively attack them. 

Chrollo let out a yelp of surprise at the intrusion. He tried to push the man off of him, but felt a sting of pain on his bottom lip and gasped.

Hisoka just bit his lip. The magician’s tongue flooded his mouth as well as the taste of metallic liquid.  
The red-haired male groaned at the wet, tight cavern and he pulled away.

A line of saliva between them trailing, from Chrollo’s now red, spit-slicked lips.

Chrollo found himself chasing after his lips. He opened his eyes and shivered at the sexual look Hisoka gave him. His golden eyes were clouded with want. Dark eyes raked Hisoka’s built figure in his wet clothes. The thief so badly wanted him to hold him in his strong arms.

“Chrollo, will you let me ravage you?”

Came his deep, teasing voice. Goosebumps ran across the thief’s arms at Hisoka’s intimidating look. He looked ready to jump him.

A deep, animalistic growl ripped from Hisoka’s throat as Chrollo nodded with flushed cheeks. He grabbed Chrollo by the hips and threw him on the middle of the bed, crawling over the other man whose back was laid flat against the bed’s rough sheets.

Chrollo was panting, already out of breath. He hadn’t had intercourse with a man, let alone anyone, for a few years. His tension was built up to the brim, ready to overflow. His cock twitched with want. He wanted Hisoka to ruin him, to fuck him until he cried. He wanted the cocky magician to leave him unable to walk for the next week.

“Hisoka, please.”  
Chrollo begged in a whiny whisper. The red-head could’ve came by how wrecked the thief sounded. Instead he ripped of his clothing with his sharp nails, brushing over the ravenette’s sensitive skin.

Chrollo’s jacket, pants and shoes landed somewhere, forgotten on the dirty motel floor. The magician also tossed his own shirt off, abandoning the unwanted cloth. He looked down at the near naked beauty laying under him.

Golden eyes widened and Hisoka let out a strained fuck at the sight underneath him.

Lace. Black lace, to be exact, covered Chrollo’s nether region. His leaking cock strained against the panties.

Chrollo wanted badly to cover himself, but he knew that would do nothing. Instead, his cheeks reddened again with embarrassment.

“You-you are...just… something else, huh?”

Hisoka rasped out at a loss of words.

He gripped Chrollo’s thighs tightly and pulled his hips closer to his, grinding down on the lace material.  
Chrollo groaned grabbing onto broad shoulders.

“You like that, little slut?”  
Hisoka smirked as he grinded his hips into the latter’s. The smaller of the two let out a choked moan at the name. The hot friction created from Hisoka’s expert hip flexibility, reduced Chrollo into a moaning mess. 

The redhead leaned down to connect his lips with Chrollo’s in a heated kiss. Their tongues meshed messily making saliva drip down Chrollo’s chin. The thief sucked on the latter’s hot tongue, producing a moan against his lips.

Hisoka grabbed Chrollo’s laced cheeks, palming at the bare flesh before grinding hard with his clothed member.  
The pleasure was too much for Chrollo and if this kept up, he’d come in his new panties. 

“Haah-Hi- Hisok-ka! S-stop ‘m gonna cum”  
Chrollo whimpered out, scratching into the flesh of Hisoka’s chest, drawing lines of scarlet liquid.

Moaning at the stinging pain, the masochist tore the black lace panties off Chrollo’s milky, white thighs. Chrollo’s angry, red cock smacked his stomach and he whimpered as the cold air invaded him.

The cold was soon forgotten as a warm, wet cavern took him in fully.

Moaning loudly, Chrollo shoved his hand in Hisoka’s still damp hair. His back arched to get more contact, eliciting the springs of the bed to creak against their weight.

Hisoka hollowed his cheeks as he took Chrollo all in and sucked him dry. He reached one of his hands to the thief’s chest. Slender and nimble fingers tweaked at the pink, erected nipples. His other hand cupped at Chrollo’s trimmed balls.

Chrollo’s body shook and his eyes rolled back. He released ribbons into the magicians mouth, all of which he caught. The thief fell limp onto the bed. His head was spinning and all he heard was his blood rushing in his ears and Hisoka’s obscene noises, slurping all of the cum from his cock.

Oversensitivity took over the thief as he pulled the magician’s hair up roughly, receiving a moan from the latter. 

Golden eyes focused on him as the owner of them caught their breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hisoka slipped onto Chrollo so their chests were flat against each other. He wrapped his arms around the ravenette and looked into his big eyes. 

“Want to taste~?”

Hisoka said opening his mouth that was covered in Chrollo’s cum. 

The magician didn’t wait for an answer before letting himself into the latter’s mouth, sharing the taste of his seed. 

Their wet tongues danced messily as erotic sounds filled the room once more. Reaching down, Hisoka removed his shoes, pants and underwear, breaking the kiss.  
He flipped Chrollo so his stomach was now laying flat against the rough sheets.  
Hisoka groped Chrollo’s plush, naked butt and spread his cheeks rubbing his naked member between them, sliding it back and forth.  
The redhead groaned at the wonderful experience.

Precum oozed from Hisoka’s fat cock, slicking up Chrollo’s cheeks, making a squelching noise. Chrollo moaned at the feeling of Hisoka against him. He badly wanted him.

Hisoka pulled the smaller male to his knees, laying on his forearms. Chrollo, confused to what Hisoka was going to do next, turned around to see the latter lining himself up. His dark eyes widened, meeting Hisoka’s mischievous ones. The redhead cursed silently when he penetrated Chrollo’s tight hole.  
Chrollo hissed at the unexpected thickness. Good thing I prepped myself earlier, he thought. Hisoka rammed in not allowing the other to adjust to his size. Sweat dripped down Hisoka’s chest merging with the blood draw from the scratches Chrollo made earlier. He brought a hand around Chrollo’s face, muting his screams.  
Chrollo choked on the lack of air and tears formed at the overwhelming amount of pleasure and oversensitivity he was feeling.  
Hisoka continued his ramming and brushed Chrollo’s prostate, causing him to moan loudly.  
Saliva dripped from Chrollo’s mouth onto Hisoka’s hand and the pillow.  
All of a sudden, the magician repositioned, pulling out of the ravenette’s desperate clenching hole. He realigned the head of his cock to target the latter’s prostate and pushed all the way in, hitting Chrollo’s spot dead on.  
Chrollo’s eyes shot open and he screamed Hisoka’s name as the magician ruthlessly beat against the thief’s prostate.

“Yes!”  
The thief moaned.  
“Right there, Hisoka!”

With a few more strong thrusts, both came. Hisoka buried his seed deep in Chrollo’s ass. 

The thief groaned as the hot liquid seeped out of him when Hisoka pulled out.

The redhead looked up after catching his breath for a few minutes to see Chrollo had passed out.

He looks so delicious like this, he thought.

Hisoka then got up, finding his pants. He fished in his pockets and took out his phone. After briskly taking a quick photo of Chrollo’s naked, unconscious and wrecked form he laid down next to him. Too tired to take a shower, the redhead covered the both of them with the sheets, cuddling warmly into the ravenette. Hisoka smiled thinking about how Chrollo would freak out in the morning and drifted to sleep.


End file.
